1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a water purifier.
2. Background
A purifier is a machine that filters harmful substances such as dirt or heavy metals in water using a physical and/or a chemical treatment. An example of a water purifier is described in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2011-0065979 (published on Jun. 16, 2011). This water purifier incudes a tank for holding water or other heat-exchanging fluid, and positions an evaporator and a cold water pipe in the tank. A refrigerant flows into the evaporator to cool the water within the tank through a first heat exchange, and the purified water in the cold water coil is cooled by a second heat exchange with the cooled water in the tank. A stirring member in the tank is operated to induce a water movement that accelerates the heat exchanges.
The above reference is incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.